In My Dreams
by IamCharlotte88
Summary: There is a girl who visit Darien in his sleep every night. The problem is, when he wakes up, he forget all they have talk or laugh about. Will he ever found out who his mystery girl was?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

I am a new writer here and I am not even an American, so please forgive me if there would be some grammatical errors here in my story.

Actually this fic has been bugging in my mind for several months now. So I came to write it here. for me it was actually a good story. I mean to write it as a one shot fic, But it got longer than expected and Im still editting some parts of it.

Hope everyone enjoy.

R&R

**********  
 **In my Dreams**  
 **Chapter 1**

It started off when I was five. I always saw her, in my dreams that is. She have the sweetest smile. No one can ever compare to that smile. But she also have the most heart breaking cry.

She is always in my dreams. Not missing a day since I was that little boy of five. She was like a teenager back then. Like a 14 year old or something. It is almost like a meeting. A date perhaps. I enjoy seeing her, I play with her, talk to her. But as soon as I wake up all things we talk about were vanished in my memories. Its like a mute movie every time I try to remember what have we talk about or what we have laugh about.

She makes me look forward into sleeping at night everyday. I try to nap at noon just to see her. But she never show. It was always a blank uneventful sleep when I nap. She was only there at night. She was always there standing at the boardwalk by the lake. The moon on her skin making her look so angelic. She was always wearing a white strapless gown. Her hair was tied up in an unusual bun on either side of her head and two streams of golden hair flowed after the bun. It was so long. It will probably floor length if the wind is not playing with it. Given it was odd looking hairstyle, but she looks good at it. Gorgeous even.

The first time I saw her in my dreams, I initially thought she was a ghost. Hunting me like a nightmare. But a ghost could never be as beautiful as her. She always have her back on me as I walk up to her and she would turn to face me. Smiling at me like she has been waiting for me.

When she smile, her eyes smiles as well. Her 2 huge blue eyes shines like a blue crystal. Every time I see her i cant seem to pull my eyes away from her. She is so beautiful.

I love, yes love looking at her. I already memorize every detail of her face. From her long lashes. Cute eyebrows, Little but pointed nose and small pink lips. Her ears and small too and a little pinkish at the edges when you look at her closely.

When I turned sixteen, I attend a private art class. All for the sole purpose of painting her. I stayed in the art class until finally able to paint her face perfectly. Seeing her in the portrait make her more real to me. Like she was alive. When Andrew, my best friend first saw the portrait, he commented that he felt odd, not in a bad way but odd as if her portrait was greeting him "its nice to see you".

Only Andrew knows about the dream I have about her. At first he was very supportive about finding who the girl in my dream was. But 11years after I first saw her and 6 years ago when I finally tell him about her, he started to comment that I should get a life. Have a real girl whom I can touch. Who can go out with me on a date and a girl who really "lives". After that conversation with Andrew at my apartment, I could swear that her portrait looks sad.

That night, when I saw her in my dreams, she is all smile as always. Maybe its just my own conscience that get sad at Andrew's words. That's also the night i realize that I was taller than her now. About an inch or two. She is not looking down on me anymore, instead she was looking 'up' on me. I no longer hold onto her hand like a child to his mother, I now hold her hand possessively like a boyfriend will hold hands to with his girlfriend. At that moment I really wish I could somehow recall our conversations. I wanted to know how we ended up like this. Like lovers.

At eighteen, I could definitely say that I'm in love with my 'dream girl'. I refuse to date anyone. Crazy as it is, but I can't live without her. She was all I think about. Meeting her at night was like a life line. I turned down any party that would exceed to 9pm. I refuse to stay out late coz I cant bare the thought of not seeing her.

With that I started to lose friends. After a while they started not to care anymore. They stop asking me to join them. But luckily Andrew stay friends with me. Although he genuinely cares, he does not approve of what he calls 'my obsession' with my 'dream girl'. I don't usually care whatever Andrew tells me about her. But when he say;

"You are crazy man. I don't say its wrong to be loyal, but you are loyal to a girl who's not even alive"

I can't believe I'm hearing that. I am getting angrier to Andrew. The one I thought of as my brother from day one.

"look Darien. I believe you and all about this whole dream thing. I even help you find if she is alive somewhere in this earth" he's right about that "But this man.." he comb his blond hair with his finger pulling it a little. He look so frustrated and disappointed in me now and I finally look up at him. "This is crazy." Now he sound defeated.

I don't know exactly what part of Andrew's speech affect me but I cry. Yes I cry in front of him. I don't know what took over me to be very emotional at that moment. Maybe because he is right that she may not be alive at all or that I should get a life. But I am not very sure. And the only comfort I can find at that time was to look at her portrait who hung in my living room innocently. My sight are blurred as I look at her. I don't know why I'm so immobilize to even wipe my tears. Then I hear Andrew talking again.

"You should date a girl Darien. A real girl." He sigh.

"You cant tell me what to do Drew" my voice was blank as I wipe my tears.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm telling you of what YOU should be doing!" he yelled " look at her" then point an accusing finger at my 'dream girl' "Is she even here? Can she see you so miserable"

"I'm not miserable Drew" still at my blank voice "I'm doing just fine" turning my gaze back to my dream girl. Do I just see her frown?

"She made you that way Dar!" Still yelling "You seem like you are bewitched!"

I said nothing. I guess because he is right.

"That's it" I heard him say. And when I look at him. He was aiming for the portrait with hatred. I acted on my impulse and sprint as fast to his side.

"No!"

He was nearer to the portrait, so he was already lifting it up the wall before I was able to take hold of him. But before he can take it off completely, he put it back just as fast as he grab it. I stop 3 feet away from him. He was looking at her. He went totally still.

"Drew" I called him.

"She is crying" He breath.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hi Guys! first of all I wanted to thank you those who review and follow my first fanfic. You guys are great. And because of that, here's Chapter 2!.. I was supposed to post it yesterday but I forgot to do so. Gomen!

So without further adieu, Here's In My Dreams Chapter 2.

Please R&R.. :)

 **In My Dreams**  
 **Chapter 2**

Andrew and I never spoke about her after the 'portrait incident'. He always managed to dodge every question I ask about what really happened to him when he touched her. The portrait, that is. Since then, he always has this hunting look in his eyes. It feels like he wants to tell me something but refuse to talk about it. I never felt Andrew so aloft with me till that moment.

He was always so open, blunt even to everything he wanted to tell me. What could have happened in that fraction of moments to make him act that way?

My dream started off differently the night the portrait incident happened. My dream girl is sitting on the edge of the boardwalk instead of her usual. She was always standing by the edge that she seems to be waiting for me, ready to greet me with her wonderful smile.

As I get near her, I notice that not only she was sitting, but she have both her hands on her face. Her body is trembling. I continue my way towards her. Five feet away, my heart nearly stopped as I hear the most heart breaking sound I ever heard in my life.

My dream girl is crying.

Andrew was right. She was definitely crying. But how he managed to see her? Did she purposely make him see her? Was it just accidental? There are lots of questions in my mind. It has been full three hours since the incident. Was she crying since then? Why didn't I sleep right away to confirm what Andrew says?

My heart feels like it was cut open repeatedly as I hear her muffled sobs. My body immobilized by the sound of her cry. Why is she crying? Does she hear all what Andrew was saying in my living room earlier? Which part of it does make her cry? I feel a sudden urge to knock the lights out from Andrew. Definitely he was the reason why she is crying. And she was crying for full three hours. Damn it.

I push myself to walk all the way to her. Her crying is now louder in my ears. Her body shook so much more from up close. She must have felt my presence for the first time because she looked up slowly to me. Pain strikes me once again as I look in her eyes wet with tears. She hastily put her face in her hands again, shielding her tears away from me. She was trying hard to stop from crying. She probably don't want me to see her crying.

I kneel down beside her and tentatively put my hands on her shoulders. She refuses to look up to me. She put down her hands on the boardwalk but as she did, her face was turned away from me. She scooted far from me, gently shaking my hands off her. I feel rejected by her, but the thing is I can't let her be that way. I don't want her crying. I want her to know that I am here for her no matter what, that I am hers. Yes, I am hers since I don't know how long ago. I vow to myself that I am hers. Now and forever. So I did what my heart tells me what is the right thing to do.

I hug her.

Many more years passed and I'm now 25. I still see her. We still meet. I don't exactly remember what did we talk about after the portrait incident, but my heart knows that from that moment, she is officially mine. When she hugged me back that night, I can feel that our relationship has change. She now let me put my head on her lap. She would lean on my shoulders and she would let me hug her. And most of all, even though I can't remember that we talk about it, I already told her that I love her.

She was getting more and more beautiful as the years passed. She looks like a 21 year old now. When I hit 21, it looks like we are growing old together. But she doesn't grow tall, she barely reach my shoulder now. She always have to step back a bit just to look in my face before she would smile and whisper to my ears.

I can do this forever. Yeah I don't need anyone but her. She made me complete. Granted like what Andrew says she wasn't real. But for me she is. Being with her alone makes me feel alive more than when I am awake. With her, my dreams are the reality and my reality is the dream. I feel happiness every time I hold her hand. My body seems so alive every time I hug her. And I felt sadness and heartbreak when I saw her cry many years ago. I feel all sort of human emotions when I'm with her. Totally different from when I'm awake.

On one of my regular meet up with Andrew, we started to have a Sunday lunch when we both started working, he suddenly brought about the portrait incident.

"I'm really sorry man" as he sips up on his coffee.

"For what?" As I chew on my steak.

"For the portrait incident"

I stop eating and look at him. "Its so long ago Drew, that's fine"

"No Darien" he said in a low voice. I look at him expectantly.

"I've really seen her crying"

I just look at him.

"She is so sad"

"I know"

He looks at me with sad eyes. "I've seen her crying on the edge of the boardwalk by the lake under the moonlight Dar" now that caught my attention. I certainly never talk about that with him. I found her in my dream that day exactly how he described her.

"And?..."

"I felt her alive"

"I always do"

"Cut the sarcasm Shields, this has been bugging me for 7 damn years!"

I stay quiet at that and wait for him to say more.

"Thousands of images or should I say memories of you and her flash through my mind as I hold on to her portrait." he looks at me with a slight grin on his face and say "You did not tell me everything about her though" he giggled.

"Yeah" allowing myself to smile a little. I think I blush too. "So?"

"So... so I think she is alive"

"You said that earlier"

"Gosh, Darien Shields! You're such a jerk"

With that I laugh. "Don't get my head Drew, I just feel that this is the right moment to get back on you for making us cry"

He sigh again "Maybe you're right" he laugh too.

"So why exactly we are talking about this?"

"Does it occur to you that maybe you were reincarnated?"

The talk with Andrew was great and long. He finally believed me. After all this years. We talked about her like she was a living person for the first time. And that makes me feel happy. I really feel that I did have a girlfriend. I can't wipe the smile off my face when he says he feel like she slapped him when he tried to pull her portrait out.

But his words are stuck in my mind.

" _Does it occur to you that maybe you were reincarnated?_ "

Do I? I guess Andrew was right. I am totally whipped as he put it. I never think out of the box. I'm always just looking forward on seeing her. Being with her. I never even thought about the possibility that maybe we are both from the past. Thank you to the mute memory of our nights together. I never remember, not even once anything about any of our conversations. Not even the sound of her voice or laugh.

Now this really frustrates me. Why does Andrew have to be so annoying correct all the time. For twenty years of seeing her. I don't even know her name. I'm so whipped that I don't even dig deeper to what our connection maybe. Am I too selfish to the point I'm so content of just seeing her?

Leaning on the back of my couch and looking at her portrait, makes me feel that she was a stranger to me once more.

"Do we share a past?" I began "Do I make you sad by not knowing your name or what we've been through?" for the second time in my life. I cry. "I love you, you know" saying those words out loud is so different from just feeling it or thinking about it. It shakes me to the core by saying that words. I feel so alone. I haven't felt this way even after the accident that claims my parents' life. Come to think of it, she started to be beside me after the accident. She never left me. "Thank you for always being at my side." I stand up and walk towards her portrait. I stared on her eyes imagining it like it was like in my dreams. I place my hand over hers and lay my head on her shoulders. "I need you more now" I plead. "I want you with me forever"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

Hi everyone. First of all I want to thank everyone again for sticking up to my story. I really hope you were enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing this story. J

I also wanted everyone to know that I will be posting chapter 4, two to four weeks from now. But I assure you that it will not be more than a month. The coming weeks will be so hectic for me. Church, family and work are really much for me at the moment. But I assure you the chapter four is halfway done.

Please enjoy reading chapter 3.. I love you all J J

 **In my Dreams**

 **Chapter 3**

"You are going meet Prince Endymion tonight honey" said a very sweet voice. Very motherly. As I look to where the voice is coming, I see a beautiful woman. She looks exactly the same with my 'dream girl' except she have silver hair and silver eyes to match. They could very much pass as twins. "He will be here together with his parents and the rest of their court to meet you" as I look to who the beautiful woman was talking to, I can never be mistaken, the little girl on laying her head on her lap looking to the wall, is my dream girl. I'm guessing she was 5 years old by how tall she was.

As I took on my surroundings, I found that I am in somewhat like a bed chamber. Everything is white. The pillars, curtains, walls and even the doors, but not just a plain white, everything looks like its glowing. It has a very dreamy feel, but still feels cozy and warm.

"Must I go, mother?" her frightened little voice. "Princess Jupiter says, he is so cold among girls and always makes fun of them" So who is this Endymion? And why she has to meet her?

"Now, now Serenity" So that's her name, very beautiful name. It very well suites her because she was very calm and peaceful when I look at her every night. And when I look at her eyes or hug her, I feel calm and peaceful as well.

'Serenity' I repeat over and over in my mind.

"You know you have to my love. It is our duty to greet and welcome them" Her mothers' delicate voice as she continually pet Serenity's head.

"But" Serenity hesitated as she slowly rose from her mother lap and sit beside her on the bed.

"But what my love?" She asked as she tuck a lose strands of hair behind Serenity's ear.

"Princess Venus says, that I" she hesitated again.

"Hmmm?"

"That I..." she trailed off.

Her mother smiled. And hug her and put her on her lap. "What is it honey? What does Princess Venus tells you?" She says with a small giggle.

"Is it true that I should marry him one day?" She asked. I gasped.

I feel my heart skip a bit. So she was on an arrange marriage. Political marriage as I see it even. Does that mean we are on a forbidden love? Do we sneak around? Or do we just really meet in my dreams? There are lots of questions on my head. I can't bear the thought of her marrying someone else. She was mine and I am hers'. I felt my blood boil. Whomever this Endymion was, no one can take Serenity away from me.

"Now, my love" her mother begin again. "Does Princess Venus tell you what marriage was?" Serenity shook her head then her mother laugh. "You shouldn't be thinking about it yet my little princess" she kiss her nose and Serenity turn her curious eyes to her mother. "All you have to worry for now is meeting him"

A bright flash of light caught me off guard. Suddenly I found myself standing beside a white pillar, under my feet are white marble floor. As my eyes adjusted to my new surroundings, I was so much in awe of how beautiful the place was. The ceilings are high. Tall pillars were lined up on the long room. The room was filled with people except for the long white carpet the goes up to the large white doors. Based on where I stand, the doors must be 3 stories high.

There are mixed of peoples in the room. Some are as white as Serenity is. Some have blond or white hair. Some people look ordinary like me, only more regal looking, royalties perhaps.

Suddenly the huge door opens, and then seven people appeared. The aisle was so long I can't recognize their faces. I feel two people arise from my right side. It was Serenity's mother and perhaps the man beside him was Serenity's father. So this is a throne room. And Serenity is in fact a princess. I look down and I see her sitting casually on her throne beside her mother. I can't help but smile, because at her young age, she was such a beauty. Her round chubby face and bright huge yes are outstanding.

The seven figures who came in at the door was now standing at least six feet away from the base step of the throne. The four men at the back wore same uniform except the tallest one with long white hair ear a grey cape. Maybe they are knights or generals from where they came from.

As for the only woman in the group, probably the queen because she wears a crown, looks oddly familiar. She has a long ebony hair and green eyes. She wears and emerald green gown. She reminds of Eowyn from Lord of the rings, only Eowyn wears white. She is so beautiful. As I look to probably the king, I feel my heart stops again. I feel I was looking to an older version of myself. His features are unmistakably like mine. Ebony hair, only his was a shoulder length long. We also share the same eye brows and nose. His chin was cover up with beard and mustache. But what make him seems like my twin are the same deep blue eyes.

My heart is hammering wildly about my ribs. I can't properly breathe at all. I look at serenity beside me. The uninterested look on her face earlier, gone. It was replaced with an awe and curiosity. As i follow her line of sight, I can feel the time get slower. Like everything was in slow motion. When my eyes lands on to the one who caught Serenity's attention, my whole world stops. I can't remember if I was able to breathe at all. The boy was looking at Serenity. His eyes shows both mesmerize and awe like he have seen an angel.

"Greetings from Earth, my kingdom, your highnesses'" The voice of the king boomed in great the room. But I still can't tear my eyes away from the boy.

"We are glad and honor to welcome you again to the Moon Kingdom, King Damien" Serenity's father greeted. So we are on the moon.

Ebony hair.  
Pointed nose.

Thick eyebrows

"I am honored to introduce you my son" The king of Earth announce.

Deep blue eyes

"Prince Endymion"

Endymion was me.


End file.
